


Awakening

by thepilot



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Author intends pairing, M/M, Pairing is also not focus of fic, but you could ignore it and pick your own pairing for Bodhi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot
Summary: Bodhi is (more or less) alone on base.





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> For Celebrate Rogue One: Bodhi Rook Week  
> Prompt: Alone

_ Up, down. Up, down.  _

 

Nightmares had once again yanked Bodhi from his slumber, and so he lay in bed on his back, tossing the little ball he’d found (Force knows where or when) and catching it over and over again. He couldn’t even remember what he was dreaming this time, he just knew he was up and there was no chance of falling back asleep any time soon.

 

Waking up suddenly was a common occurrence with Bodhi, especially when his roommate was gone. Some nights he’d wander the base looking for someone to talk to, while others he’d exercise, just trying to make himself tired enough to fall back asleep. Tonight, however, he knew there was no one to talk to, and so there was no point in getting up. Maybe that’s why he’d had that nightmare. 

 

Bodhi shifted his position so that he could toss the ball higher. He let his mind wander to his job, thinking about the last time he’d had something to do. He loved being a shuttle pilot for the Rebellion, he had a place and he had a purpose. Right now, though? Everyone was off doing their own thing. No fighting that required troops, at least none Bodhi was aware of. Which meant Bodhi was stuck on base.  _ Alone. _

 

No, Bodhi wasn’t entirely alone, he couldn’t let himself believe that. He laughed as he thought of the few that were around. Mostly droids and some older Rebels who did more strategic planning than field missions. But he’d heard their stories so many times he could recount them by heart. Truth be told, Bodhi knew he’d pestered them enough times they probably knew his stories by heart, too. 

 

_ Up, down. Up, down. Beep. Up, down. _

 

No, the beep definitely shouldn’t have been there. Bodhi set the ball aside and flicked on his lights to find the source of the mysterious beep. He checked all the various gadgets he’d been given, some he didn’t even know the purpose of.  _ Beep.  _ Bodhi’s heart started racing. Not because he thought it was some ticking time bomb or anything, but because he realized it could be coming from the one gadget he knew only one person had the link to: his old com link, the one he’d had since before Scarif. The beeping got louder as he gave up his other gadgets in favor of the com link, plucking it from one of his drawers. 

 

_ Beep.  _

 

Bodhi smiled as he pushed the red button, speaking into the microphone. 

 

“This uh...this is Bodhi?” His heart was pounding waiting for the person on the other side.

 

“I’m sorry, Bo, I know it’s late, but I’ve been gone for awhile and know how lonely you get so I just wanted to talk to you, if you don’t mind staying up?”

 

A grin spread across Bodhi’s face: he knew this wasn’t a call to keep  _ him _ company, but rather the person on the other line. He laughed before answering back. 

 

“I was already up, anyway.” 


End file.
